Retaliation
by Ayu no Ichigo
Summary: Not for the serious folks.
1. Plan A: M & M

Disclaimer: Haruka & Michiru belong to _us_! Without us, Naoko-sensei would've never made her hundreds of millions of yen, animation studios would go out of business, and Japan would still be an island nation! Wait, Japan is still an island nation... Well, two out of three ain't bad, right? Anyway, back to being PC, _Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon _belongs to Takeuchi Naoko-sensei, Toei, Bandai, Kodansha, etc... zzz... Haruka&Michiru-ism, the Religion, belongs to us. There.

Candies anyone?

**Retaliation**

**Plan A: M & M**

_

* * *

The nerve of this guy!_

Haruka couldn't believe what she was hearing. He was definitely pushing the limits and demanding something beyond reasonable. She stole a quick glance at Michiru, curious to her response. To Haruka's disappointment, Michiru was listening very attentively to every word, her eyes sparkled and she clasped her hands together in delight. Haruka got worried.

"I think you will really enjoy it too, Michiru-san," he continued. "It will definitely be a new experience for you, but it's always good to try something new once in a while."

"Maa, I think it's a lovely idea," Michiru beamed, "as long as you're okay with it, Haruka." Ever the considerate one of the pair, Michiru looked innocently at Haruka.

Haruka's eyes narrowed. She inspected the proposer across the table. His short black hair shone in the afternoon sun; his eyes were confident, almost challenging; his aura gave off a royal arrogance. How Haruka would have loved to bring her fist home to his nose. But Michiru's presence suppressed her anger to an icy silence, if only on the surface.

Across the table, Mamoru tried his best to maintain the calm facade. He couldn't possibly back down now. He had already brought up the proposal and pissed off the unruly and rebellious Senshi of Flight. There was no turning back. He knew if Michiru was not present, Haruka would have most likely asked him to step outside - in a gentlemanly way, of course. But he could not allow these thoughts to falter his will. He must put up a fight now and worry about patching up the "brotherhood" afterwards.

"Let me get this straight, Mamoru-_san_," Haruka strained to keep her cool. "You are asking to _borrow _Michiru for one evening?"

"Hai," came the prompt reply. "And Michiru-san does not seem to have a problem with this at all."

"What makes think that _I_ don't have a problem with this?" Haruka said through her clenched jaw. "Hell, what makes you think that Odango won't have a problem? Have you even asked her?"

"Ah, Usako," Mamoru recalled his girlfriend with a slight pang of guilt. Yes, he still needed to break the news to her. She would probably cry at a very loud octave, call him a baka, and run off to stuff her face silly at a ramen restaurant.

Mamoru winced at his very likely future. "I haven't told her yet," he admitted. "But I asked her to come here straight from school so we can all talk about it like adults. She will probably be mad at me, but I just have to have Michiru-san for-"

"MAMO-CHAN!" Usagi bounced through the doors, her odango's practically falling apart from her clumsy sprint to the café.

"Oi, Usako!" Mamoru couldn't help but feel a little self-conscious as Usagi grabbed his arm and snuggled up to him happily. He reminded himself that this was why he must go through with his proposal.

"Oi, Odango!" Haruka affectionately greeted while Michiru smiled warmly at the Princess of the Moon.

"Haruka-san! Michiru-san!" Usagi was getting excited. _Lucky!_ Did Mamoru invite her to go a double date with the elegant couple?

"Usako," Mamoru cleared his throat and provided a little bit of breathing space between the two. "I have something important to tell you. It involves me and Michiru-san."

"Mamo-chan and Michiru-san?" Usagi stared at her boyfriend and then at the graceful Senshi of Embrace with a blank look, she was starting to not like the sound of this.

"Hai," Mamoru continued. "I just asked both Haruka-san and Michiru-san if it was okay for Michiru-san to be my date this Saturday evening at the Keio Medical School faculty banquet. I hope you will be okay with this too, Usako..."

There was a tense silence for the longest time until all of a sudden...

"Hidoi! Mamo-chan no baka, Baka, BAKA!"

"Don't take this the wrong way, Usako," Mamoru tried his best to calm the wide-mouthed girl down while Haruka and Michiru both wondered how he was going to get himself out of this one. "There will be a lot of professors and doctorates from all over the world. I may land a post-residency or research job because of this. It will be a good opportunity to get to know some colleagues from Johns Hopkins and Stanford. I really want to take you, but..." he paused to hand Usagi a tissue for her running nose, "well, you remember what happened last time at Edward's party."

Usagi sniffled and reflected upon her drunken experience. _John Hop-nani? Stan-furd?_ Usagi's head spun from just the American names, she had to admit that English and martini was a cocktail that did not sit well with her. But still...

"Usagi," Michiru finally decided to clear up the situation. "Mamoru-san is only inviting me because he wants me to _also _perform at this banquet. The original cellist was chosen for a competition, and now they are in desperate need of a cellist at the last minute. I've been meaning to pick up the cello again, so Mamoru-san thought it would be perfect for me to attend the function, that's all. But if you are uncomfortable, I'll certainly understand." The violinist kindly offered Usagi her handkerchief.

"Haruka-san?" Usagi looked pointedly at Haruka, tears welling up in her eyes. "You are okay with this?"

_Perfect,_ Haruka plotted. _Odango hates the idea, it's two against two now. I need her help to talk Michiru and Chiba out of this._

"Of course not!" the scheming racer tried her best to be dramatic. "I have a barbecue that same afternoon with the F-1 guys. Everyone else is bringing their girlfriend, I would look foolish if I showed up alone."

"Jaa, I have an idea!" Michiru placed her hand over her partner's arm. "Haruka, why don't you take Usagi to the barbecue? I'm sure she'll appreciate all the dessert tables more than I will."

"NO!" Haruka reacted all too quickly, which proved to be a major mistake.

"Hidoi!" came another deafening shriek. "No Mamo-chan or barbecue!"

"Haruka!" Michiru scolded her partner while Mamoru ordered a slice of cake in an attempt to console his girlfriend.

"Come on, Odango, stop crying." She reluctantly resigned through gritted teeth, "...I'll make sure to escort you to every dessert table at the barbecue."

_Just great,_ Haruka thought bitterly to herself. _Stuck with Odango at a barbecue with an endless supply of junk food._ Was this a karmic retaliation of her meaningless flirting with Sailormoon during the Death Busters' invasion? If so, Haruka was thoroughly regretting her past misconduct at that very moment.

"Honto?" Usagi displayed an impressive demonstration of how quickly her mouth can turn from a frown to a smile. Exchanging last minute English cram lessons for desserts definitely sounded like a sweet deal to her. "Yummy desserts, here I come!"

_I know I should be happy that we cheered her up,_ Mamoru thought to himself while he watched Usagi chomp contentedly on her carrot cake, completely forgetting that she didn't even like carrots in the first place. _But why does it feel like I can't measure up to food?_

"Just what you wanted, ne?" Michiru whispered teasingly to a peeved Haruka. "Maybe you can even try kissing her when she's not Sailormoon."

Haruka coughed; Usagi blinked; and the matter was settled.

* * *

Michiru looked in the closest for the fifth time. Where was that white chiffon Chanel dress she was looking for? She recalled picking it up from the cleaners the night before, intending to wear it tonight, yet she couldn't find it anywhere.

_Oh well,_ _this satin Valentino gown from the last Europe concert tour will just have to do..._ Michiru sighed, resorting to her backup plan.

Pulling her hair up in a loose bun, Michiru checked her reflection upon completed dressing. The silky teal fabric fell beautifully over her slim figure; the draping neckline accentuating her long, slender neck even more. A pair of Cartier pearl earrings and a matching bracelet were her simply adorned accessories. And although she wore quite a bit of makeup as a regard for the evening's formality, Michiru's natural skin radiance and the beauty of her features always shone through.

Michiru made a slow turn in front of the full-length mirror and decided that her backup plan was not so bad after all, even if the teal gown was far more conservative than her first choice. After applying some perfume to her pulse points, she suddenly recalled something and quickly descended the stairs to Hotaru's room.

"Michiru-mama, you look so pretty!" Hotaru lifted her head up from her latest mystery novel and greeted Michiru with a look of admiration.

"Arigatou," Michiru smiled at her daughter, feeling a little guilty that neither she or Haruka were able to keep their daughter company that evening. Fortunately, Setsuna had always been a reliable third parent, which was especially nice when the couple wanted "alone time".

"Hotaru, did you happen to see the white dress lying on the lounger in my bedroom last night?" she asked Hotaru, bending down to gently smooth her daughter's purple hair.

"Hai, it's right here," Hotaru went to her closet and reveal the hidden treasure inside. "Haruka-papa brought it here this morning. She said it would be a good dress for me to wear when I'm older. But she also said I can't wear it in front of boys."

"Oh, did she?" _She is so predictable_, Michiru thought as she decided that Haruka was definitely sleeping in the guest bedroom that night. "Ne, Hime-chan, do you mind if I borrow it?"

"Hai!" Hotaru was more than happy to oblige. Michiru-mama looked beautiful in teal, but that sheer, flowing white dress was so much better! She wondered why her Haruka-papa didn't suggest that to Michiru-mama.

Mamoru arrived in a sharp (what else?) black tuxedo to pick Michiru up at six o'clock exactly. He even brought a bouquet of stargazer lilies for the ladies, which Setsuna promptly placed into a Tiffany vase. Michiru took one flower and pinned it to her hair, the perfect accent to her attire. Mamoru loaded Michiru's Stradivarius cello into the car while she slipped on her silver Manolo Blahnik stilettos.

"Itte kimasu," Michiru waved goodbye to Setsuna and Hotaru from the passenger seat as the red sportscar pulled from the driveway.

"Ganbatte ne," came the enthusiastic good luck wishes. "Itte irasshai!"

"I just spoke to Usako before I drove over," as the two hit across a bit of traffic in the ever-bustling streets of Tokyo, Mamoru cheerfully recapped to Michiru an earlier conversation with his girlfriend, "she had a great time at Haruka-san's barbecue and said that she will be sleeping early tonight because she's too tired from eating."

"Is that so?" Michiru giggled softly, "I figured that the F-1 team barbecue would not fall short of her expectations. She's not mad at you anymore?"

"Not after several slices of 'the best ice cream cake, apple pie, chocolate brownie I had in my life'," Mamoru quoted. "I almost wanted to ask her if she needed Haruka-san's help getting into the car."

"Hmmmm... I wonder where Haruka is right now since she already drove Usagi home," Michiru contemplated suddenly, "I didn't have a chance to talk to her before getting ready, I hope she's still not bitter about everything."

"I know," Mamoru turned solemn again as the traffic started clearing up. "Any recommendations for my peace offering gift to her?"

* * *

As Mamoru lead Michiru across the Keio Shinanomachi campus, he first became aware of the extra attention that he was drawing from the way people stopped conversing as he and Michiru passed them. Heads turned as he escorted captivating beauty past the university hospital toward the East Lecture Hall. Acclaimed professors and doctoral candidates, the nerds and playboys of the elite medical world were all captured by the beautiful musician who unexpectedly graced their campus. Mamoru, for once, felt proud to be with his company.

Michiru held politely onto Mamoru's arm. This was an experience she never had when she was out with Haruka since her partner's overprotectiveness, borderline possessiveness, usually meant that if anyone dared to look at her appreciatively, they would definitely be reciprocated with looks of death from Haruka. She could care less about how many pairs of eyes she was attracting, but it was nice that she didn't have to worry about her date intimidating an innocent bystander who just wanted to stand afar and admire.

When the three other members of the quartet learned that the famous violinist Kaioh Michiru was going to be their _cellist _for the evening, the musicians were all delighted and in awe. Michiru's serene nature immediately put their minds at ease, and the string quartet performed flawlessly. Although she loved the violin more than any other instrument, Michiru was surprised at how much she enjoyed performing as a cellist. For the first time since her concert with the Three Lights, she had the opportunity to participate in a joint musical collaboration and share the spotlight with other talented musicians, and she didn't mind at all.

* * *

"How were you able to win Kaioh Michiru's affections?" A Keio acquaintance slyly approached Mamoru as the applause for the encore faded away. "Did she dump her racer boyfriend Tenoh Haruka for you?"

"Oh no," Mamoru defended dignifiedly, "we're just friends."

"Trust me, you'll give in soon," he gave Mamoru a knowing nudge before pressing something discreetly into his palm as they shook hands. "Thank me tomorrow morning."

Mamoru looked down at the small package in his palm and read "Trojan Ultra Thin", dumbfounded. After making sure that his friend was far enough to no longer notice, he searched for a trash can, which he decided would be the suitable home for the unwelcome "gift".

"Mr. Chiba, I am so touched by your girlfriend's music!" A geeky Stanford doctorate stopped Mamoru while he made his way across the room. Mamoru quickly stuffed the suspicious plastic square into his jacket pocket. "You are a very lucky man," the American continued jealously, gesturing toward Michiru.

"We're not dating," Mamoru explained. "She's a good friend."

"Really? Does that mean I'll have a chance with her?"

"Uh..." Mamoru didn't know how to tell him about Michiru's "significant other".

"Yo, Chiba!" Fortunately for the tongue-tied Mamoru, a former Harvard classmate dragged him away from his awkwardness. "Come meet Mari-chan, Dr. Shimizu's latest patient, who just got her DD implants last month." The two men walked past the table where Michiru sat chatting the rest of the quartet. Mamoru shot Michiru an apologetic look when his Harvard friend made some monkey noises at the well-endowed Mari.

"Young man," Dr. Shimizu, who stood with his hand around Mari's waist, nodded wisely at his protege's admirer. "As an aspiring plastic surgeon, you _should _be excited."

_Men, no matter what age._ Michiru thought as she realized how much she missed Haruka all of a sudden. _Can't live with them, can't live without..._

_Well_...

Michiru decided that it would definitely be very cold in their bed if Haruka slept in the guest bedroom, so the earlier dress incident will have to be overlooked.

* * *

"Arigatou, Mamoru-san," Michiru said courteously as Mamoru escorted her back to his car, "I had a wonderful time."

"The pleasure's mine. I don't think I would've gotten so much attention if you weren't here. I even got a couple of job offers as we were leaving," Mamoru replied, equally grateful. "Are you cold?" Realizing that Michiru had wrapped her arms around herself, Mamoru gallantly took off his jacket and placed it over Michiru's shivering shoulders to protect her from the damp fog that started to build up. "Here, this should help."

"Get your hands off of her!" Without warning, a tall figure emerged from the nearby rose bushes and pulled Michiru away from Mamoru.

Michiru, caught off guard, struggled herself free before she finally recognized the culprit underneath all the branches and leaves. "Haruka? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to pick you up," Haruka answered a-matter-of-factly.

"_Really?_" Michiru examined her disheveled partner suspiciously. It may be the guest bedroom tonight for Haruka afterall. "Do you not trust me?"

"I trust you, I just don't trust _him_," Haruka glared at Mamoru.

"Don't be silly, Haruka," The violinist found the situation both infuriating and comical at the same time. "Mamoru-san had been the perfect gentleman, which is not what I can say about you at this moment."

"How is he a gentleman? He tried to take advantage of you!"

"I did not!" Feeling very wrongfully accused, Mamoru finally objected after watching the couple go back and forth.

"You tried to put your arms around her!"

"She was cold!" Mamoru believed he was actually talking to a rock in the form of Haruka's head. "Offering my coat was the gentleman thing to do."

"You just didn't want her to be cold?" Haruka was not convinced. "That's all?"

"That's all."

"Fine," Haruka was a little tired of the interrogation herself, having been neurotic ever since she had dropped off Usagi and came to hang out in the thorn bushes for the last few hours. She took off her own jacket and replaced it over Michiru's pale shoulders.

Just as Mamoru caught his jacket tossed mid air to avoid being hit directly in the face, a grey square fell from one of the pockets onto the grassy lawn. Haruka looked down curiously at the small package and picked it up before Mamoru was able to get to it.

The racer's face was instantly red with rage as she imagined her worst nightmare.

"No no! I can explain!" It was then that Mamoru realized he had forgotten to dispose of his friend's "gift".

"Oh yeah? Explain it to my Space Sword, Romeo."

* * *

The red sportscar sped off, tires screeching. Haruka's blood pressure finally returned to normal. Michiru had stepped in at the last minute when Haruka busted out her henshin pen and taunted Mamoru to go and pick a rose off the bushes.

"Arigatou, Michiru," Haruka recomposed herself. "It was a good thing that you stopped us. I was definitely ready to transform, even in front of all those people."

"Which, of course, was totally pointless, completely irrational," Michiru scolded, "...and utterly adorable."

"Michiru?" As the couple walked towards their Ferrari, Haruka's throat suddenly felt dry. "Would you ever be interested in men?"

"Maybe," Michiru glanced over her shoulders at the foolishly stunned Haruka. "Are you concerned?"

"I'm worried," Haruka admitted defeatedly. Her normally tough exterior always crumbled in front of Michiru, and this was definitely not the time for her pride to take over. "Men would line up even just for the chance to talk to you."

"Well," Michiru smiled mysteriously, "in order for me to be interested, he has to meet one very important criteria first."

"Only one?"

"Baka wa ne!" Michiru laughed and swung her arms around her partner's neck. "He has to be 'Haruka' first."

The blonde took a couple seconds to digest that piece of information before grinning back, her arms wrapped instinctively around Michiru's waist. "Fair enough."

O-shimai

* * *

Ichigo's Notes: Michiru stopped by and complained to me that she didn't get enough of a stage presence in my debut fanfic. She scolded me and told me that I didn't deserve to be her #1 Fan. So I hope that this odd little story made her (and other Michiru fans out there) happier.

Michiru-sama, I've learned my lesson, honto ni gomen nasai!

Everyone may seem a bit out of character (but given the circumstances?); however, I simply cannot write another fanfic without getting this one out of my system first. There may be a sequel... if there are other brave souls who enjoy seeing Haruka jealous as much as I do. ; )


	2. Plan B: S & M

Disclaimer: Maybe Haruka & Michiru exist in an alternate universe and Naoko-sensei claimed that she made them up even though she actually just _met _them when she was warped to a different dimension... Ummmm... do I really have to make up another one of these? Alright. Repeat after me, _Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon _belongs to Takeuchi Naoko-sensei, Toei, Bandai, Kodansha, etc... even though _we _would've kept it alive and made it so much better.

Handcuffs anyone?

**Retaliation**

**Plan B: S & M**

* * *

"Haruka-san," Seiya bowed formally. "I have a favor to ask."

Haruka was shocked. Since when did the cocky Sailor Starfighter bow down to anyone?

"I-would-like-your-permission-for-Michiru-san-to-spend-a-month-with-me," Seiya said in one breath.

"_Nani_?" Haruka's fist was inches away from Seiya's head. She paused to give the fearless fool a last chance to redeem himself.

"I need a pseudo-girlfriend to get the paparazzi off my back!" Seiya didn't even blink. He was expecting this kind of a reaction and calmly explained himself. "Ever since our return, they've been constantly wondering about our sexuality. Although Taiki and Yaten don't mind the media speculation about an underground relationship, I don't want that to turn into a threesome! So I need someone who is alluring enough to deceive all those damn reporters. I've already talked to Michiru-san and she told me she's okay with it as long as you're okay."

_Not again..._

"Why can't you ask the other girls?" Haruka crossed her arms defensively. The direction of this conversation was starting to sound all too familiar...

_Since when did everyone share my taste in women?_ Haruka wondered. _No matter how delicious Michiru is... Baka, that's not the point. _Haruka scolded herself. _First Chiba, now Seiya? What's going on lately? It's like some cosmic power is messing with me..._ (The evil author Ayu no Ichigo laughs in the Tomoe Souichi manner..., sorry, bear with me during my one and only chance to shine in this story.)

"Believe me, Haruka-san, I considered. Honestly, requesting this favor is one of the top three on my suicide list," Seiya admitted. "But no one else is the perfect candidate. Rei, Makoto and Minako will probably go after other idols while 'dating' me. Ami is so serious, so she's not convincing. Setsuna-san is a little 'mature' for me, not to say she's not sexy. And Odango... well, that would just be too dangerous for us to play with fire. Just a month, Haruka-san. I just need to generate some hype and then Michiru-san will be free to 'break up' with me."

Despite her fuming rage, Haruka had to agree that Seiya had a point. Michiru was the perfect lover, she would definitely put to rest any rumors of Seiya's sexuality if she played his girlfriend, but...

"Why should I grant you a favor?" Haruka suddenly recalled the dressing room incident many many years ago. She didn't exactly want to risk playing with fire either.

"Well, Haruka-san, you actually owe me a favor."

"I do?"

"Hai," Seiya finally got the chance to stretched out his back. He had Haruka just where he wanted her. "Remember before you faded away during your last fight with Galaxia?"

"So, what does that have to do with anything?"

"Well, you had asked us, the Starlights, to take care of your Princess for you. And we kept that promise."

"You're upholding me to a promise that I made on behalf of saving the world?" Haruka couldn't believe Seiya. "That's a new low, even for you."

"You didn't let me finish," Seiya good-naturedly brushed off the insult. "Of course, I won't hold you to that promise. I was going to say _or_, if you prefer, there was also that incident last month at your place..."

"What _incident_?" Haruka challenged.

"Wake up... Make up... Shape up!" Seiya reminded as Haruka hastily covered his mouth while glancing around nervously. (Please see Amusement if you don't know what's going on.)

Seiya grinned when Haruka pulled back. "Do we have a deal now?"

No, Seiya was not low. He was the bottom.

"..." Haruka could only glare at Seiya and uttered some inaudible phrases.

* * *

That evening Haruka came home to find Michiru packing three Louis Vuitton suitcases in the master bedroom.

"You're quick to dump me," she said bitterly to the violinist.

Upon seeing her partner's disgruntled face, Michiru dropped the remaining of her clothes into the last suitcase and coyly approached Haruka, planting a deep, delicious kiss on the racer's lips.

"I'm proud of you for being so helpful towards a friend in need. Seiya told me about how understanding you were," Michiru smiled sweetly after delivering her "reward" to the racer.

"Believe me, I've been feeling _way _too generous lately," Haruka retorted bitterly. Thoroughly enjoying the erotic kiss just made her realize how much she will be missing out on for the next month.

"Frowning causes wrinkles, Haruka," the Senshi of Embrace gave her lover a playful squeeze, snuggling. "Besides, I will only be gone for a month."

"But," Haruka protested, "we have never been apart for that long ever since we've known each other."

"We can always talk on the phone," Michiru suggested. "Since we're supposed to be 'broken up', we just can't physically be caught seeing each other in case the media snoops around. Otherwise, my facade with Seiya will automatically be destroyed"

"But, what if that bastard offers to help you undress again?"

"Ara, so you _were _jealous. Don't tell me that _still _bothers you. You should know that I was only testing him," Michiru was a little surprised. She gestured to her open suitcases, "Don't worry, I'm packing _your _pajamas, my lingerie collection is staying here."

"But, how will I fall asleep at night without you in my arms?"

"Maa..." Michiru giggled, blushing. "Then I guess we need to make the most of our time, ne?"

Unfortunately, the blonde, preoccupied with concerns, was completely oblivious to the playful innuendo. "But-"

"Haruka," Michiru interrupted, silencing Haruka with a delicate finger over her mouth. The blue eyes were mischievous; the soft lips, seductive. "Tonight is the last time I will see you for a month. Don't tell me all you want to do is _talk_."

* * *

At dawn, when she heard the black limousine pulling into their driveway, Michiru slowly dragged herself out of Haruka's arms. After showering, she checked her reflection in the bathroom mirror and studied the faint, but apparent, dark circles under her eyes.

_That's what you get for sleeping only an hour._ Michiru sighed grabbing her concealer.

Strong arms encircled her from behind as Michiru applied her makeup. "Why didn't you wake me?" Haruka's voice may had been groggy, but the husky sexiness was always evident and it never failed to bring a smile across the other's lips.

"I thought you would be too tired to see me off," Michiru turned around and brushed a wisp of blonde hair away from the teal eyes, "especially after being so 'active' last night."

"I am," Haruka admitted as she watched Michiru dressed, "but I have to also set some ground rules for Seiya."

"Haruka!"

"What?"

"Just promise me you won't get jealous or do anything rash no matter what you read in the tabloids," Michiru offered her final words of wisdom as she finished getting ready. She headed downstairs with a suitcase while Haruka followed with the other two, heavier ones.

Michiru kissed Haruka goodbye at the doorway, but Haruka held tightly onto the violinist's waist, unwilling to let go. This was harder than she thought.

"Haruka," Michiru was trying to struggle out of the suffocating hug. "Let go."

"Can we go on a vacation when you're back?" Haruka breathed in the scent of Michiru's perfume. "Alone?"

"Hai," Michiru bewitchingly coaxed, pulling her partner's arms away from her an inch at a time. "We'll make up for lost time when I come back, ne? So, be good!"

"Don't worry, Haruka-san," Seiya assured as he approached the couple. He had been patiently staying inside the limousine to give the inseparable two some privacy, but enough was enough. Does it really take an hour to say goodbye? "I will take good care of _Michiru_."

_That's Michiru-san to you, damn alien bastard. _Haruka cursed internally. _Seiya, you better not go too far with this._

* * *

"Everyday." At 9:30 on a Saturday morning, Haruka sighed exasperatedly as she tossed another tabloid down across the breakfast table. "It's Seiya with his annoying arms around _my _Michiru. Seiya grinning like a fool standing next to _my _Michiru. Seiya and his cheesy and revolting lyrics targeted at _my _Michiru."

"It's _only _been two weeks," Setsuna had already grown accustomed to the daily complaints and was long over feeling sympathetic. "Plus, you yourself agreed to Seiya's request... I was actually quite surprised. Why were you feeling so generous again?"

"Ummmm..." Haruka had to think quickly. "I felt sorry for the bastard."

"I see," Setsuna tried her best to hide her all-knowing smile. There weren't too many perks to being the Guardian of Time; it had always been taboo this, taboo that. But being able to discover embarrassing past secrets of others, however, _was _one small advantage. She returned her attention to the morning paper she was reading, taking another sip of her red tea. Suddenly the always poised woman started choking uncontrollably.

"Are you okay?" Haruka asked, concerned.

"I'm... fi... fine..."

"Let me see that."

"See what?"

"What do you have there behind you?"

"Nothing," Setsuna had purposely caused a distraction to hide the day's entertainment section behind her. Of course, Haruka was quick enough to catch the movement, she _was _the wind.

"It's about Michiru and Seiya, isn't it?"

Setsuna winced knowing there was no way out. She unwillingly surrendered the paper to Haruka, "Hai, just don't freak out."

As always, Seiya's shameless face was plastered all over the entertainment section. Haruka was used to that by now. However, it was the title of today's article that shook _her _world: _Making Beautiful Music Together: Seiya Kou Announces Engagement to Kaioh Michiru_.

Haruka's eyes grew wider with each word, she took a deep breath and read on.

"Saturday, Apri 30, 2005.

"ODAIBA, Tokyo (Entertainment Nippon) - In 1997, Three Lights vocalist Seiya Kou (24), along with bandmembers, guitarist Taiki Kou (24), and keyboardist Yaten Kou (24), mysteriously bowed out of the spotlight at the height of a seemingly short-lived career. After a long absence, the Three Lights came back earlier 2005 by successfully releasing a Euro-mix version of 'Nagareboshi he' / 'Todokanu Omoi: My Friend's Love'. Both songs were they claim to fame in the 1996-1997 era, and their new remix single debuted at No. 1 on the Oricon charts last month.

"Now all grown-up, the idol boyband is yet again quickly gaining a large female fanbase, across all ages. The question the majority of the Japanese female population is asking: Are the three eligible bachelors available? The lack of trophy girlfriends within the celebrity population, both domestically and internationally, has lead to suspicions regarding the members' romantic orientation. Are they, or are they not? After all, the Three Lights do all seem to possess the perfect hair, delicate features, and androgynous voices.

"While Taiki and Yaten still remain a public mystery, Seiya had been romantically linked to a mysterious blonde-pigtailed girl that attended Asabu Juuban High School with them years ago. The rumors were never confirmed by the teenage heartthrob himself back then. In recent weeks, however, Seiya has been spotted courting classical violinist Kaioh Michiru (26).

"The talented duo first met nine years ago at the Yoyogi National Stadium for their joint concert. There were even reports that sparks may had been flying then. Seiya was spotted visiting Kaioh after their performance together for a lengthy amount of time in her dressing room, behind closed doors. He was later thrown out, allegedly by Kaioh's then beau Formula-1 racer Tenoh Haruka (26).

"Prior to Seiya, Kaioh had been dating Tenoh since her debut as a violinist prodigy ten years ago. The couple's sudden split is undoubtedly the work of a persistent meddler. Seiya has been rumored to have written his next solo dedicated to the aqua-hair beauty. Despite being overwhelmed by journalists and paparazzi alike, the playboy singer does not shy away from the cameras when it comes to talking about his new love, 'Michiru and I, us, it just makes sense.' The press has failed to get in contact with Tenoh for his response to this comment.

"The Three Lights press conference is scheduled for this morning from 10:00 - 11:00 at the Fuji TV Plaza. Upon announcing the dates for their summer concert tour, Seiya has confirmed that he is going to make 'an important personal announcement'. There has been speculation that he will be proposing to Kaioh in front of live national television."

Haruka glanced up at the clock, 9:51, _tick_, 9:52.

* * *

The abundance of estrogen can be _smelled _in the air. Cameras flashed wildly in a sea of screaming female fans. The Three Lights were at the center of the plaza sharply dressed in the latest fashion: from their Hugo Boss pinstriped blazers to their Just Cavalli denim jeans to their Prada Sport tennis shoes... the trio almost sparkled.

"That about wraps up the conference," the enthusiastic host declared. The dates and locations of the summer tour across Japan had been announced and the press conference was drawing to an end. "Three Lights-san, any last words?"

"Thank you, Mina-san, for coming out here today," Taiki offered a slight nod, his air of sophistication stirring up another round of applause. "Please continue to support our music."

"Minna," Yaten blew a kiss into the ecstatic crowd. "We look forward to seeing everyone of you there this summer."

"And now..." the host announced dramatically, "as promised, Seiya Kou-san has a few important words to address to all of his fans. Seiya-san?"

Seiya finally took to the stage, flashing a taunting million-watt smile, causing some fans to faint under the hot pre-summer heat. "I just want to let everyone know that I have never been happier in my life, both professionally, thanks to all my fans..." Seiya winked, "...and personally, thanks to the new love of my life, Kaioh Michiru." He smiled flirtatiously at Michiru standing between their agent and publicist, and held out his hand to her.

Playing along, Michiru joined Seiya on the platform and allowed him to suavely placed his arm around her shoulders. "I have an important announcement to make. Michiru and I..."

A rumbling of the motorcycle engine drowned out Seiya's last sentence. Tire rims were scrapped as the half-assed parking job tilted the vehicle over, but its owner, the blonde car-enthusiast did not give her blunder a second thought as she stormed her way towards the center of the plaza.

_It's the ex-lover!_ The crowd, shocked and excited, parted to make room for the Formula-1 racer.

"Seiya!" Steam was practically visible as Haruka approached the stage, planting herself between Michiru and Seiya. "You better have an explanation for this."

"Haruka-san, come on now," Seiya whispered, placing one hand tightly over the microphone to prevent the public from listening. "You _agreed _to this."

"This was _not _part of the agreement," Haruka hissed, raising her voice just a little for some of the reporters in the front row to catch on. "You betrayed my trust in you."

"Keep your voice down," Seiya tried to reason. He glanced at the attentive crowd, everyone was straining their necks to hear the private conversation. "This is all just for show."

"I don't care anymore." Even with the covered microphone, many heard the racer's next words loud and clear. "I feel cheated. I can't go on living in this lie!"

Both reporters and fans were getting a little confused. Most had innocently assumed that this was just the testosterone-driven confrontation between the ex-boyfriend and the new steady, but the conversation was now certainly heading towards a new direction. The paparazzi were salivating.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Haruka was not finished and decided that the three visitors were overstaying their earthly welcome. "Don't you have an Empire to rebuild?"

The Three Lights stared at Haruka. She did _not _just say that.

"Don't you guys have better things to do on Kinmoku-"

Right at that moment, Seiya grabbed Haruka's head and sealed her lips with the only thing he could think of... his lips.

The cameras went wild.

_

* * *

Underground Lovers: Formula One Racer and Three Lights Vocalist Outed!_

The titles...

_Seiya Kou, "Tenoh Haruka is the Love of my Life!"_

...went on...

_"We Have Nothing to Hide," Tenoh Haruka._

...and on.

"Thanks for diverting the attention away," Yaten expressed sincerity for one of the few times in his life.

"Yes, you and Seiya being in a relationship is definitely more intriguing than myself with Yaten," Taiki added whole-heartedly.

Haruka quickly reminded herself that Michiru made her invite the Three Lights over to make peace, not war. Of course, Seiya, being still angry with Haruka, did not even bother to show up, but Taiki and Yaten were not ready to give up any opportunity of mockery. Unfortunately, Haruka had also promised Michiru that she would be on her best behavior if she still wanted to go on that vacation.

"I said we have nothing to hide because I am not in a relationship with Seiya," Haruka felt she needed to say something in her defense as she balled up each and every tabloid with her fists. "Since when did that translate to 'I'm proud to be in a homosexual relationship with Seiya?'"

"You can hold another press conference and clear up your sexual ambiguity. That way, it can be a heterosexual relationship," Setsuna suggested, giggling wickedly with Michiru.

Haruka shot Setsuna a dirty look. But her animosity was short-lived as she saw the _Two _Lights approaching Michiru out the corner of her eye.

"Since Seiya is 'out of the closet', the media should expect Michiru-san to be on the rebound," Taiki directed his attention to Michiru and offered a white rose that came out of nowhere.

"Now that Seiya can never hope to clear his name, we finally have the opportunity to save ours," Yaten looked meaningfully at the violinist too. "Michiru-san, your shade of lipstick today looks absolutely stunning on you!"

"Taiki-kun, Yaten-kun," Haruka walked over and protectively hid Michiru behind her as she flashed them the most seductive smile that her very well-hidden feminine side was capable of. "I am just as good of an actress as Michiru, you know."

That night, an unexpected meteor shower occurred. Three streaks of shooting stars twinkled across the calm skies towards a far away direction, a certain star called Kinmoku-sei...

O-shimai

* * *

Ichigo's Notes: I absolutely love messing with Haruka and making her to do out-of-character things by being possessive about Michiru! Can I officially change my name to "Haruka Tormenter", no? But in writing these stories, I also I think I'm going to be in trouble with Haruka for a very long time, gulp...

Haruka-sama, I've learned another lesson, please touch me gently!

If you haven't figured it out, these retaliations are against a certain cross-dresser for kissing some random rabbit. If she can't keep her lips locked, then it's only fair that she gets kissed by another cross-dresser (or hermaphrodite). : p


	3. Plan C: H & M

Disclaimer: Omnipotent voice, "Haruka & Michiru, you two are just so awesome that I've decided to have you star in your own manga and anime. The production is still in its preliminary stages, so in the meantime, please just bear with the fanfics, ne?" Just kidding, there's no Omnipotent voice (is there?). _Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon_ still belongs to Takeuchi Naoko-sensei, Toei, Bandai, Kodansha, etc. But... how come we are doing all the work (and for free too)?

Fashion anyone?

**Retaliation**

**Plan C: H & M**

* * *

"That was so sweet," Haruka was pleasantly awakened by a gentle kiss gracing her forehead. She opened her eyes and looked into the deep, blue eyes of Michiru as the elegant woman greeted her again, this time on her lips, breathing the word "ohayo" silently into the racer's mouth.

"Mmmmm..." she purred happily pulling Michiru back in bed. "You're sweet."

The Senshi of Embrace giggled and tried her best to stop her amorous tormentor from disrobing her. "I _just _got dressed."

"You can't be dressed when you're coming into the shower with me," Haruka was slowly but fully waking up. If she was going to be rewarded for something, she needed to make sure that she was in her most optimal physical state to accept that reward. But what was she getting rewarded _for_? "Tell me, what was so sweet again?"

Michiru had given up trying to stop Haruka, deciding that by now her carefully planned outfit was too wrinkled anyway. "The flowers, of course."

"Flowers?" Haruka stopped all movement. "What flowers?"

"Those," Michiru gestured towards their dresser where half a dozen full-bloom blue beauty waterlilies, sending off a pleasant scent across the master bedroom, floated innocently on the surface of a flat, sphere vase. "They're perfect. Arigatou."

"But I didn't give them to you." Haruka was completely alert now. She jumped out of the bed and walked over to examine the waterlilies suspiciously. "Why did you think they were from me?"

Michiru was equally confused and offered the note next to the vase to Haruka. "This was the card that came with it."

"_To the Most Beautiful Violinist. With love, H_."

Haruka squinted her eyes, trying to scrutinize the penmanship. Unfortunately, the florist's fancy but standard cursive masked the true identity of this elusive "H".

"An over-zealous fan?" Haruka contemplated, but then the piercing green eyes flared angrily as she recalled some recent events. "No, don't tell me-"

"No, Haruka, they're definitely not from Mamoru-san," Michiru took one look at her partner and knew exactly what the other was thinking. "And no, they can't be from Seiya either. He just went back to Kinmoku-sei, remember?"

"It better not be either of those two," Haruka gritted her teeth.

"And promise me you're not going to get jealous again," Michiru sighed. Maybe it was the Formula-1 racer's pride; Haruka always had a need to prove herself whenever she felt threatened by anything. When it came to jealousy, Haruka could not think of a better way to prove her worth than in the artful skill of bedroom activities, which was a mixed blessing for Michiru. As much as she enjoyed every moment of it, Michiru was, frankly, a bit worn out. The overly loved woman had to actually resort to afternoon naps to replenish much needed _sleep_... and that was only successful during afternoons when Haruka was _not _home. "You seem to be getting jealous more easily than usual."

"I _do_ feel like I've been jealous a lot lately. Why _is_ that?" Haruka wondered. She never doubted or distrusted Michiru once; she just simply could not stand it when others appreciated what was supposed to be hers and hers alone. "It's not fair."

"Ara, Haruka," Michiru blinked innocently. "I was actually _quite _jealous too when you and Seiya kissed."

"Let's not even go there."

Michiru suppressed her laughter and kindly change the subject before endangering Haruka to any long-term post-traumatic memories. "Besides, the card says 'H'. That's why I thought... I just assumed only you would know me well enough to send something so appropriate." Confusion flickered across Michiru's beautiful features causing Haruka to wince internally. She knew that as much as she was mad with jealousy, Michiru suffered the same degree in disappointment.

"I'm sorry that I'm not more of a romantic," Haruka held Michiru tightly to herself and planted a kiss in her fragrant hair. If Michiru was crushed, Haruka felt it even stronger. She cursed herself for not being more thoughtful about spoiling Michiru. "Apparently, someone is kicking my ass in that department."

"Haruka, these presents don't mean a thing to me if they're not from you," Michiru comforted her lover. "But you'll make it up to me, right?" she added teasingly without any true intention of seriousness.

"How about a full-body massage in the shower?" But the Senshi of Rebellion took Michiru very seriously and volunteered with a grin from ear to ear. On top of that, she decided that Michiru definitely deserved the best damn service she can possibly provide...

...though, it was hard to tell who made it up to whom as steam rose up in their bathroom.

* * *

"Haruka! What are you trying to do? Getting me fat so that I won't have _any_ admirers?" That afternoon, Michiru laughed as she placed a four-pound ballotin of Godiva chocolate in front of the racer. "I know you feel guilty about not getting me flowers, but this is a little too much."

"Huh?" Haruka gazed blankly at the golden box. "Another present?"

Michiru realized from the baffled look on her partner's face that this elaborate token was, once again, not Haruka's doing. "Who's sending me these things if it's not you?" she wondered aloud. The couple opened the box together and picked up the golden card inside.

"_I'm so lucky to have you in my life. Yours, H_."

Haruka's heart sank. This _was _too much.

"I'm watching my figure for the upcoming Asia tour," Michiru white-lied. Seeing Haruka's expression reminded her that Haruka could be very sensitive sometime too. "I'll give it to Usagi-tachi tomorrow."

"Don't!" To Michiru's surprise, the blonde stopped her lover, eyeing the truffles as if making a difficult decision, _No point in letting such high quality chocolate go to waste_. She grabbed the box with one hand and took her lover's hand in the other, then proceeded to head upstairs. "I didn't get to have dessert after lunch."

* * *

As she prepared for bed, Michiru brushed back her aqua tresses behind her ears to examine a pair of seashell-shaped sterling silver earrings in the mirror. They were her latest present from "H", after just finding out who "H" was.

_I should tell Haruka too_, the Senshi of Sea smiled at her reflection and looked down tenderly at the newest note.

Haruka emerged from the bathroom and snuck up behind Michiru. She was about to wrap her arms around her lover when she paused halfway as she read over Michiru's shoulder the final note.

"_I love you dearly. xoxo, H_."

_Who the hell is pulling this?_ Haruka thought angrily. _And why was Michiru actually happy about it?_

Fortunately, after her first two strikes, Haruka finally learned to be prepared and had a counterattack for this one that she was sure would melt Michiru to the core. The blonde walked to the dresser and quietly pulled out a small velvet box from the depths of an old (but clean) sock drawer and stuffed it into her pocket. It was supposed to be her anniversary present to Michiru, and she had originally planned to surprise her lover at their favorite French restaurant with the whole candlelight burning, champagne bubbling, and (what better way to Michiru's heart?) violin playing exhibition in the background. Now... she decided that she would just have to skip the frou-frou-ness of it all.

"Michiru, I have something for you," she drew the other into her arms. "Close your eyes."

"Haruka, you don't need to get me anything," Michiru relaxed against Haruka's warmth, closing her eyes automatically, not because Haruka told her to, but to savor the sensation of their intimacy.

"I was going to give this to you on our anniversary, but I just can't wait anymore."

"Actually," Michiru knew where this was going but decided that it was time to share the piece of information she had just learned and reveal "H's" true identity. "Haruka, the presents, they are for-"

"I love you," Haruka whispered into Michiru's ear without letting her finish.

Michiru's lips curled up in a smile swallowing the rest of her intended sentence. She had wanted to tell Haruka whom those presents were from, what they were for. But her jealous lover was all too cute. _Maybe I'll just wait a little while longer. She will find out soon_, the violinist reconsidered. _Until then, I'm enjoying this Haruka too much._

"Let's get married!" The blonde suddenly proposed.

"We _are _married," Michiru reminded her spouse by bringing Haruka's left hand to her lips, kissing the wedding band.

"Let's do it again. We'll renew our vows. Isn't that a popular thing to do overseas anyway?" Haruka didn't care. She held the velvet box in front of Michiru's closed eyes and opened it ever so slowly. "Look now."

Michiru gasped.

Haruka had been holding Michiru from behind, and never saw the aqua-haired beauty's shocked expression, but she felt Michiru's chest raise slightly against her arms, and smiled with satisfaction. Michiru lifted one hand to cover her mouth while the fingers of her other hand habitually entwined with Haruka's for emotional support. Inside the velvet box were a pair of Harry Winston platinum HW rings, each with a brilliant, sparkling diamond solitaire resting separately on settings carved out in the letters "H" and "W" - or what was supposed to be a "W". Haruka had specifically requested the boutique, paying almost twice the original amount, to reverse the "W" so that it became an "M" setting.

When Michiru lifted out the rings, she realized that they were each attached to a simple platinum chain. The small yet thoughtful (not to mention, expensive) detail provided the option for the couple to either stack the rings on top of their current wedding bands or to wear them as pendants.

"Haruka..." Michiru was completely speechless for a few moments.

"Can't let my guard down now that I have so much competition," Haruka joked as she kissed the smooth skin on her partner's neck.

"You can be _very _romantic too, when you want to." Michiru finally turned around and gazed at Haruka lovingly, thoroughly touched by the sweet gesture. She instinctively unclasped the necklace with the M ring, but Haruka stopped her.

"That one's for me," she said simply before securing the necklace with the H ring around Michiru's graceful neck. "Now, you're tagged."

The violinist was on the verge of joyful tears as she did the same for Haruka. "So are you."

* * *

Haruka woke up in a great mood the next morning. She even got out of bed before Michiru when she smelled Setsuna making brunch downstairs.

"Sugoi," Setsuna was shocked to see Haruka on a Sunday before noon... especially before Michiru... especially after all the noises last night. "What's going on here? Where's Michiru?"

"She's a little tired, so I'm going to bring breakfast to her in bed," Haruka decided to let Setsuna's mini insult sly. She even decided to return the ill deed with a pleasant compliment. "Nice bracelet. Is that new?"

"Ee," Setsuna admitted. "It was a gift."

"Really?" Haruka nudged the green-haired woman, her curiosity getting the best of her. "Is it from a secret admirer? Are you keeping things from Michiru and me?"

"Actually," Setsuna smirked, "it was from a mysterious 'H'."

Haruka's eyes widened. "'H'?"

"So were the chocolates. And the flowers too," Setsuna indicated to the four-pound Godiva box and the blossoming spider chrysanthemums she just placed on the dining table, but Haruka was already running back upstairs. Setsuna rolled her eyes, _I _was _going to explain..._.

* * *

"Michiru, that 'H'... he's been two-timing you!" Haruka shook Michiru's sleeping form.

"Haruka," Michiru whined throwing back the covers, slightly disoriented. "How come you can't wake me nicely like I do with you?"

"Warui na," Haruka apologized. "But this is important. Setsuna also received a set of the same presents you got!"

"I know," Michiru tried to explain, "That's because the presents were actually from-"

But Haruka did not listen; she dragged the barely clad Michiru down the stairs to show her the hard evidence. Even though this "H" provided no threat whatsoever to her relationship with Michiru, it still pissed the hell out of her to know the deceitful cheater was trying to woo both Michiru _and _Setsuna at the same time.

"Look!" Haruka pointed to the flowers and chocolates. "This bastard has obviously done some research on you two. He knows that you love waterlilies and Setsuna's birth flower is the chrysanthemum. How sneaky of him!"

"Haruka," Michiru tried to calm down the Senshi of - now _Turbulent _- Sky. "Listen."

"And the same corny notes!" Haruka went on in disbelief. "Except one of Setsuna's says, 'To the Most Talented Designer' rather than your 'Most Beautiful Violinist.'"

"Shhhh!" Michiru hushed.

Just then an amused Senshi of Revolution and a pouting Senshi of Destruction sauntered into the living room carrying a freshly adorned strawberry shortcake.

Haruka quickly composed herself and decided not to display a scene in front the underage Hotaru by acting - well, only half acting - interested in the cake. "Ooooh, awesome cake! What's the occasion?" To her surprise, her daughter remained silent with displeasure written all over her pale face. "What's with the sour face, Hime-chan?"

"Do you know what today is?" Hotaru asked Haruka coldly.

Haruka's mind drew a blank. All of their birthdays were months away, nor was it exactly her anniversary with Michiru yet.

Setsuna took the opportunity to repay Haruka's earlier nudge, "Today _is _Mother's Day, you know."

_Mother's Day?_

Realization hit like thunder.

_Mother's Day_... _Oh! "_H_", then the presents must be... from Hotaru!_ Haruka thought with relief and smile warmly at her daughter... only to be met with looks that Sailorsaturn was known for sending chills down her enemies' spines.

_Uh-oh._

"Of course! _H_...for Hotaru," Haruka tried to play it off cool by pinching Hotaru's cheeks. "Aren't you just the perfect little angel, na?"

"I didn't know that angel and bastard have the same meanings." The young girl snapped her face away and looked pointedly at Haruka. "Would that be in Japanese or in English?"

"Did you make this delicious-looking cake all by yourself too?" Haruka pretended not to notice the hostility and attempted to grab for a piece of strawberry shortcake cake instead. "Let's dig in, shall we?"

"Nice try," Michiru gave Haruka's hand a painless slap as punishment from Hotaru. "Haruka_-'papa'_."

"This is '_H's_' way of showing appreciation on _Mother's Day_," Setsuna moved the dessert further away from Haruka, "so it's only for us."

Haruka gave Hotaru her best puppy-dog eyes. "Well, at least Father's Day is only a month away. Hime-chan, you know that lemon pies are my favorites, right?" The two older women could both very well be having PMS, but surely her daughter couldn't resist her charm...

Hotaru crossed her tiny arms and looked at the adults smugly "Since Haruka-papa is a woman, we don't celebrate Father's Day in this house, right?"

O-shimai

* * *

Ichigo's Notes: I don't think I can come up with any other & M that actually makes any real sense, so there probably won't be more additions to this particularly bizarre series (my favorite victim also deserves a break). Feel free to let me know if you have any creative suggestions though. I should never say _never_.

Since there seems to be a lot of Haruka father-daughter stories with Hotaru out there, I thought I'd write a Michiru mother-daughter one with Hotaru to balance things out... but as I got into Haruka & Michiru moments, Hotaru barely made any presence... ooops! I'm also a week late publishing this fic... ooops again.

Sei-so-san, I'm glad that your loyalty to Cal is so evident. As an alum myself, I was hoping that UC Berkeley students would have picked up my inside jokes. After all, it was StanFURD (Usagi's words, not mine)... ducks from Stanford students' flames Go Bears, indeed: )

PTV-san, you're asking the Michiru Justice Seeker to write a make-Michiru-jealous story?... Great idea! I can't promise, but I'll try... though I much, much rather have things the other way around. ; )


End file.
